


Lover of the Light

by Piercemyalice



Category: Mumford & Sons (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long-Term Relationship(s), Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piercemyalice/pseuds/Piercemyalice
Summary: A one shot type drabble in which Marcus proposes.
Relationships: Marcus Mumford/Original Character(s), Marcus Mumford/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Lover of the Light

The smoke swirled out of his mouth, along with the ghostly fog of his breath. He shivered slightly, the chill of the December air sneaking under his coat. He looked out onto the dark frozen lake, illuminated by the lighthouse next to us. I leaned against the railing and sighed, watching him smoke in the dim light. I snuck a picture of him as the light came back around, him not paying attention to me, cigarette between fingers and gazing pjt across the lake. I knew instantly it was a picture that I would always love. 

"I remember the first time we came here." I said fondly. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, we were teenagers, just starting to date, and you dared me to skinny dip in the lake with you." He said with a grin. 

"Yeah, and then I got out first and took off running with your clothes." I continued with a laugh. He laughed with me and I leaned my head against his shoulder. 

He took one last drag of his cigarette before stomping it out, picking up the butt and putting it in his pocket to throw away later. His hand stayed in there for a second, fumbling with something as he looked at me. His whole demeanor had changed to that of a nervous wreck, and I was confused. That is until he turned and faced me fully, and got down on one knee. I gasped, looking at him with already teary eyes. He pulled out a little velvet box, opening it to reveal the most beautiful Fire Opal ring. 

"Darling.....we've had such a good time here, under this lighthouse, that I figured I had to keep adding to it. I've always known you were the one from the moment we started dating. Please, would you do the honor of marrying me?" He said sweetly, looking up to me with his beautiful eyes. I nodded, tears of joy falling quickly. He smiled, standing and sliding the ring on my finger. 

"Oh, Marcus...it's perfect.." I said, hugging him tightly. I pulled back and kissed him gently before smiling, leaning my forehead against his. "We should have our wedding right here.." I muttered. He grinned and nodded. 

"That we should. I'm sorry you've been stressing about me being distant the past few days, my love. I bought the ring on impulse. I knew I wanted to spend my life with you, but then I panicked realizing I didnt have some grand gesture or huge proposal planned. A few different ideas came to mind, until I landed on this." He said, holding my hands. 

"It's fine, babe. I understand. I love you so much." I said, standing on my toes and giving him a kiss. He returned it, stating,   
"I love you too. Now, let's get back to the house and get warmed up."


End file.
